Campioni Dei Dei
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: You know how Tsuna's life sucks? Well, it's about to get worse. What, with the bipolar goddess of the hunt making him her champion, and oh yeah...did I mention that everybody else seems to have a patron god too?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Reborn, or these gods. I do however; own the awesome monsters that will be coming up soon. **

_______________________________________________________

Tsuna sighed as he walked down the crowded streets of Namori. School had just let out, but he had been forced to stay after class. It meant that he was stuck trying to navigate the streets by himself. Tsuna looked up as a girl went running by him. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail that hung to her waist, but the interesting part was her violet eyes and the tiny silver bow on her forehead with an arrow pointing at her nose.

"Sorry, I'm looking for someone!" she cried, running out into traffic.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Miss! Look out!"

The girl turned to stare at him, with a buss coming straight at her. Tsuna launched himself at her, tackling her. When the two landed, Tsuna shut his eyes, waiting for a car to hit him.

"Hey, you can open your eyes kid," Tsuna heard a gentle voice whisper.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna gasped. Everything around him had come to a complete halt. The buss was just inches from his face.

"I know, I'm awesome right!" Tsuna turned to stare at the girl, who was no longer a girl. Her long red hair fell free to her hips, and a dark blue kimono hung on her. On her forehead, a tiny silver bow, with a silver arrow pointing towards her nose managed to be seen through her red bangs. Her violet eyes contained years of wisdom, and around her waist, tied with cord, were a quiver full of silver arrows, and she held a silver bow.

"Who are you?" Tsuna whispered.

"I am Yama-no-kami," she smiled softly, "Just call me Yama."

Tsuna smiled shyly, "Why are you talking to me? What's going on?"

Yama smiled, "I've been looking for a champion. Someone who cares for others and is willing to die for them."

"I don't want to die!" Tsuna cried, staring at her in horror.

Yama started to laugh, "Exactly. There are so many people who say that they are willing to die, but they never are. But the ones who are afraid to die are the ones who will die to save someone. I think that's you. In a couple years, you'll be able to destroy any monster that gets in your way."

Tsuna looked down, "So…does this make you my friend?"

Yama blinked in surprise. Never before had a champion wondered if she was their friend, "Yeah, I guess that I am."

Tsuna looked up at her and smiled, "I've never had a friend before."

Yama smiled softly at him, "Don't worry. You'll make plenty of friends. Now give me your right arm. I'm going to claim you as my champion."

Tsuna held out his right arm, and Yama placed a kiss on the pulse of his wrist. A silver bow, with a silver arrow pointing at his hand appeared. Tsuna gasped as it faded away.

"That is my symbol. There will be others, who will have different symbols in different places, and when you first meet them, you'll see the symbol," Yama smirked, "Soon you'll meet your partner."

"Partner?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep. You'll know who it is when you see a spear on the back of the champion's left hand. It'll be the champion of Bishamon," Yama smirked, "He's the god of war, justice, and the protector of the law."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Why do we need to work together?"

"You'll find out after the two of you meet," Yama laughed, "I'll see you around kid. Just look for the symbol on my forehead and you'll know it's me."

Tsuna shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he was standing on the sidewalk, just seconds before the girl had walked in front of the buss. But there was no girl.

"That was really weird," Tsuna muttered. Looking down at his wrist, he saw a silver bow and arrow.

Hibari Kyouya frowned as he watched the herbivores enter the school grounds.

"Are you completely sure that your friend has chosen one of them?" he asked the figure standing next to him.

The man had short messy black hair, and cold gray eyes. He wore a black business suit, with a white shirt underneath, and a blood red tie. A red spear rested in between his eyes.

"Of course Kyouya, Yama-no-kami wouldn't give me false information," he smirked, "She respects the law."

"That's what you think Bishamon," Hibari muttered, "She doesn't really seem to care."

Bisha (that's his nickname! : o ) sighed, "Yama-no-kami is…an interesting individual. Her champion won't be who you expect. She likes compassion, and honesty, and…cute animals."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "What do cute animals have to do with this?"

Bisha pointed as Tsuna entered the school grounds, the bow and arrow glowing on his wrist. Hibari frowned.

"Why did she choose that herbivore?" he demanded.

Bisha frowned, "Who knows. Yama-no-kami is a weird goddess."

Hibari stalked off, intent on talking to the herbivore about the whole champion issue. When Tsuna noticed him, he let out a soft groan.

"I will never jump in front of a bus again, so please, leave me alone!" he begged softly, when he noticed the symbol on Hibari's left hand.

"Herbivore, Bishamon wishes to speak to you, hurry up," Hibari walked away, making Tsuna run to catch up. When they reached the reception room, the two froze at the sight that greeted them. Yama-no-kami had arrived, and was sitting on Hibari's desk, in a ripped red t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. Her red hair was up in a ponytail, and the silver bow and arrow showed through. She was currently playing with an annoyed Bishamon's hair.

"Kyouya, this is Yama-no-kami," Bishamon moved away from the goddess.

Yama smiled at Tsuna, "There you are! Aw! You're so cute!"

Before anyone could react, she pulled Tsuna into her arms, and hugged him. Bisha sighed.

"Yama, why don't you let him go?"

"Because he's cute," Yama laughed.

Hibari stared at her like she was insane. Tsuna just sighed. He hadn't seen much of the goddess, but he knew she was crazy.

"Let's discuss why you two are here," Bisha sat on the desk next to Yama, "The two of you are here to keep peace."

"Yeah right," Yama muttered, rolling her eyes.

"The reason that we need champions is because there are thins in this world that disrupt the peace," Bisha told them, "They need to be destroyed."

"We can't destroy them, no matter how much we wish we could," Yama told the two, "So you have to destroy them for us."

"The creatures are a range of things. At the level you are at now, you would destroy kaiju. They come from animal like forms," Bisha smirked, "Which is why it is good that the hunter champion is with us."

"Later, you'll have to destroy yokai, they're different demons. They can take on any shape," Yama frowned, "There are also etai iki, or nature spirits. Those ones are much later on. When the two of you have reached your true potential, then you will face the yoruhokousha. The nightwalkers. They are the strongest out of all the other creatures."

Tsuna gulped when he heard that, while Hibari just smirked.

Bisha smiled at their reactions, "In a week's time, we will appear before you to start your training. You will also meet several other champions in the near future."

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, Kami-kaze will send his champion soon, and so will Taki-Tsu-Hiko," Yama smiled, "You'll like them. See ya kids!"

**I'll give you an invisible cookie if you can guess who Kami-kaze and Taki-Tsu-Hiko's champions are. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Reborn, or these gods. **

**Up next, more plot development. I was hoping for those two to come in this chapter, but somehow they didn't. They will come soon!**

_______________________________________________________

Tsuna frowned as he felt the mark on his wrist start to burn. It was the middle of the night, what was he supposed to do, sneak off? The symbol started to burn mo, so apparently, that was what he was supposed to do. With a groan, he jumped out of his bedroom window and landed silently on the ground. It had been six months since he had teamed up with Hibari to fight monsters, but so far, the two had only practiced fight moves. Tsuna had a feeling that it had to do with him being completely worthless when it came to fighting, while Yama told him she just enjoyed annoying Bisha. He was starting to believe that one more.

"_Tsu-Tsu, if you don't want a nightmare for training today, I suggest you get moving,_" Yama told him, through the link that the symbol gave.

Tsuna started running towards the park where he practiced. After the first week, Yama had told him to come to the park, instead of the school where Hibari practiced. He didn't understand why though. She had told him that he had to work with Hibari. Tsuna frowned as he reached the park, noticing that there was no one there. He froze, noticing that there were two framed photographs sitting on a stump. Picking one of the up, he found it full of people. He recognized Yama and Bisha, but he didn't know the others. There was a woman standing next to Yama who had long white hair, and white eyes. Next to Bisha was a man dressed in a red dress shirt and black slacks. Tsuna frowned. Why were these two so important?

"The woman's Yuki-onna and the man is Futsu-nushi-no-kami," Yama appeared behind Tsuna, "You will be fighting against their champions soon. But first, you need to see the other picture."

Tsuna lifted it, and gasped. It had him and Hibari standing next to each other, but there was no one else.

"It will show you all of our allies. Everyone who has a patron from the gods picture will be an ally," Yama told him, "Of course, some will become allies later. Much, much, much later. Soon you will meet your new mentor. In fact, I think tomorrow you will meet him."

Tsuna frowned, "Why do I need a new mentor?"

"All of my champions become amazing political leaders. You will be no exception. It's part of your nature, to protect, but also to hunt," Yama told him, "He will teach you to be the hunter, and leader, that you should be. I know that Hibari's mentor will come later."

"Why?" Tsuna frowned, "It's not fair for me to be farther ahead than my partner."

Yama sighed, "You are already more advanced then Hibari. Bisha drilled the need to protect those weaker than yourself into Hibari's head, and you're physically weaker. Hibari needs to fight with you, not protect you."

Tsuna stared at her, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah, in the two strongest pairs, someone always wants to protect the other in their pair." Yama frowned, "It's always the woman in the relationship."

"Wait! Relationship?"

"Um…did we forget to mention that there's a 99.999999999999999999999999999998% chance that the partners end up together?"

**Wow, awkwardness right there, huh? Bet you saw that coming, but not like this! …I think I'm turning into Yama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Reborn, or these gods. **

**Up next, more plot development. Oh, and Goukdera's here. **_______________________________________________________

"Tsuna! There's a new tutor here to speak with you!" Tsuna groaned as he heard his mom calling for him. He didn't understand why he had to have a tutor. He knew that Yama, the psychopath, wanted him to be a leader, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to lead. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad…

Nana walked into his room, smiling, "He's right behind me! He's quite cute too! Very young to be tutoring actually."

Tsuna looked up and his mouth dropped open. Standing in front of him was a baby!

"Ciaosu," the baby greeted.

Tsuna stared at him, "Mom, please tell me you're joking."

"Oh no dear! I'm sure he'll be a great tutor," Nana smiled, leaving the room, "Why don't you two get acquainted?"

Tsuna blinked slowly.

"You must be Tsuna. I've heard plenty about you from Fudo. I am the hit man Reborn."

"Hit man! What is wrong with you! And who is Fudo?" Tsuna cried.

"Fudo is the god of fire, wisdom, and Astrology," Reborn smirked, "And I'm here to make you the next mafia boss of the Vongola family."

"You've seriously got to be kidding me," Tsuna whispered.

"No," Reborn let out a secret smirk, "Just to let you know, you'll be meeting a future member of you're family soon."

Tsuna frowned, "But I'm not going to join the mafia."

"Oh yes you will."

Tsuna pulled back the bow he summoned through Yama's powers. It was a silver long bow, and if he concentrated, silver arrows would appear which he could fire. Tsuna let one of the arrows loose, blasting into the clay target. He stopped, frowning.

"Crap, I missed one," he muttered.

'_Really? Only a week ago you were amazed that you could simply hit one of the targets,_' Yama's voice echoed in his mind. She was always watching his training, and always told him what to improve.

"Things have changed," he whispered.

'_Chill lax Tsuna. Bisha will get annoyed that Hibari and you haven't worked together for a while, and then he'll force you guys to go kill something,_' Yama sounded bored, which meant she probably was.

"I know, but it's still hard. I mean we're partners after all," Tsuna told her.

Yama responded slowly, '_You are the most innocent fourteen year old boy I have ever met._'

"What? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, frowning, "Yama! What are you talking abou…"

An explosion rocked the small tranquil park. Tsuna let out a soft cry as he was pitched forward. He looked up to see a humanoid figure standing over a crumpled figure on the ground. Its ear was pointed, and its skin was a sickly gray color, while it stood on long limbs that couldn't be humanly possible. It turned eyes that looked like burning coals onto Tsuna.

'_You need to get out of here! That's a yokai! It's even worse than that, it's a Windigo!_' Yama's voice boomed in his mind.

"A Windigo?" Tsuna asked, pointing his bow at it.

'_It's American, lives in the plains mostly, eats human flesh,_' Yama told him, '_What's it doing this far East?_'

"I don't know, but I won't let it kill someone," Tsuna snarled out.

He let an arrow fly, hitting the Windigo square in the chest. It snarled, and advanced on him. Tsuna continued to shoot arrow after arrow, but the monster kept coming forward.

Tsuna felt fear worm its way into his heart, telling him to turn and run, but he couldn't. That figure needed time to get away, and if his death was enough for the person to run, he was happy.

'Guess I'm that .2 percent,' Tsuna thought sadly, as the Windigo raised its clawed hand to strike him.

The monster let out an inhuman scream and went up in flames. Tsuna turned to see the crumpled form on the ground sit up, silver hair covering green eyes. On his left wrist, a blue spiral glowed.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly, rushing over to the quiet boy.

"You…saved my life, even though it would kill you…" the boy sounded confused.

"Of course," Tsuna glared at him, "Do you seriously think I would let someone die?"

"Of course not dame-Tsuna, not while I'm around," Tsuna whirled to see Reborn sitting in Yama's lap of all places!

"Reborn!" he cried.

"Reborn! This is the Tenth?" the silver haired boy yelled.

Reborn smirked, "Yes, he the tenth boss of the Vongola Family."

The silver haired boys eye's widened, "Judaime! I will serve you forever!"

Tsuna let out a confused squeak.

"Tsuna, meet your first subordinate, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn smirked.

Yama giggled, "He's also Kami-kaze's champion."

Tsuna paled when he heard that. It seemed like he was starting down the road to be a mafia boss.

**Supernatural! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My computer just crashed, so it'll take a while to check how everything works. I might not update for a while. Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Varia arc…starts NOW!!!!!**

Tsuna smiled slightly when he walked with Gokudera and Yamamoto down the street. He had been having more dreams, and in them, he always died. He always heard his older self beg him to save him, whoever he was.

'Tsuna! Heads up!' he heard Yama scream in his head.

Tsuna jumped backwards, while Yamamoto and Gokudera did too. Standing in front of them was a young man with reddish hair, and another man with long white hair.

"Who is that?" Tsuna muttered out loud.

"Superbi Squalo," Reborn told him, appearing out of no where, "He's Yuki-Oona's champion. It seems like the Gods have decided to hold a completion."

Squalo snarled, "Which one of you brats will I take on first."

'You can take him Tsuna!' Yama screamed in his mind.

"Your goddess is right Tsuna," Reborn told him.

"Can you read minds?" Tsuna asked.

"No, Yama is just incredibly loud," Reborn shrugged.

'Squalo, I suggest you get started,' a very cold voice sounded in the swordsman's head, 'you're partner won't like it if you're late…'

"Let's get this started," Squalo snarled, rushing Tsuna.

'It's time,' Yama cheered, 'Go Tsuna go!'

Tsuna whimpered a bit.

"So your Yama-no-kami's brat, I thought you'd be tougher," Squalo stared towards him.

"Oh, he will be," Reborn fired the bullet.

Tsuna felt a wave of calm wash over him. He held out his hand, and called his powers into it, summoning his bow. Squalo pulled out his sword. At the base of his neck, a pale blue snow flake glowed.

"Let's go," Tsuna murmured.

= + = (hah! Bet ya hate me for that!)

Tsuna whimpered again as Hibari advanced on him. His partner was furious. He had every reason to be, after all, he fought without him. The two gods were watching in amusement.

"Kyouya," Tsuna whispered.

"Don't talk," Hibari snarled, "I'm supposed to protect you, and you throw your self into danger at every turn…"

"Probably shouldn't tell him about the yokai," Yama told Bisha.

"What?" Hibari roared.

"Squaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo! Boss wants you!" Lussuria cried, walking up to the swordsman.

Squalo flinched a bit, before standing up and walking towards Xanxus's office. It was as dark and imposing as it had been when he had first been recruited into the Varia, before his old boss killed everyone…

"Trash, come here," Xanxus ordered.

Squalo whimpered, it was the same tone of voice as his old boss.

'Hush, sweetie, he won't hurt you,' Yuki crooned in his head, 'He's your mate. He takes care of you.'

Opening the door, he stepped into the office. Xanxus looked up as Squalo walked in, only to freeze. He had a dull look in his eyes, one that he had seen years ago.

'_Great, what did I do this time_," Xanxus thought darkly.

'You got angry,' Futsu growled in his head, 'Now fix it before he breaks apart.'

'See sweetie, he's wouldn't hurt you,' Yuki murmured as Xanxus stood up and walked over to Squalo, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Squalo whispered.

"It's alright," Xanxus held him close, "Go to bed, you need the rest."

Squalo nodded brokenly, before leaving the office. Xanxus sighed, watching him go. It was his duty to protect the swordsman, and he had failed. His failure had destroyed Squalo.

**Next chapter, find out what happened to Squalo to get him like this. I feel like killing a lot of people for this one. Maybe I should kill all of Squalo's original family? Probably have his boss betray him. Yay! **


End file.
